Reality over Fame
by Ralena601
Summary: After a year of fame they go back to reality when they're manager tells them they are going to high school! But what happens when they are forced to go in disguise?Rated for future chapters. OC's OOC's included.
1. Meeting Each Other

Akiko: This is my first fan-fiction!

* * *

-Hinamori household normal POV-

" Onee- san can you take me to the park?" Ami pleaded her older sister. "Mama won't let me go alone!" "Okay, but when we get there I'm going home okay?" Her sister replied.

-(Time Skip) At the park Amu POV-

"Okay Ami we're here I'm going home now okay?" I asked my sister. "M'kay, bye onee-san!" As I was walking home my charas stopped in front of me. " Hey, Amu-chan can we go to the nearby café I'm getting tired!" Ran exclaimed to me. I just nodded in reply.

-At the café normal POV-

As Amu was getting herself comfortable in one of those high spin chairs, a waitress came up to her. She was oblivious to the fact she is one because she was wearing only a cyan dress shirt, short jeans that went an inch below her knee, and black shoes that went above the ankle, and she was wearing her "Hi my name is '___'"like tag in her hair on her high ponytail which Amu couldn't see.

As Amu saw her still oblivious the fact that she is a waitress she asked " who are you?" to her. "I get that a lot," she murmured " Anyways I'm your waitress, what would you like to have?"

Amu just pointed to the pictures of hot coffee. As the waitress was going to get Amu's order , she looked at what her charas were doing.

Ran, Miki and Dia were watching Su talk to a fish in a nearby fish tank. As the waitress was getting near the chair Amu was sitting at she tripped and her order got onto her arm. Amu was only wearing a short-sleeved overlay shirt trimmed with black with a dark blue tie. She didn't say anything but was wincing from the pain.

"Sorry! Let me help you come with me please," the waitress told Amu. Her charas were too busy to realize that she got hurt because Su told them to follow them to the back of the cafe. The waitress was leading Amu to the back where the ice cubes and aid kit were.

"I'm so sorry ! I didn't see my shoe was untied, the waitress told Amu blushing.

" That's okay um…" "Uzuki, Ayame, but please just call me Ayame" Ayame had told her. Just then Ran, Miki, Su and Dia came in with 2 other charas. " Amu-chan we found 2 other charas! " Miki told her. When Ayame looked up she saw them all. Amu noticed that and asked " you can see them too?" " Well of course those are my charas, Arissa and Akiko"(**A/N: Putting myself in there :3**)

Arissa was wearing a white plaid dress with a ribon outlining the sleeves and bottom, she had white flats on, green eyes, and white long hair that was braided going infront of her right shoulder with a baseball like cap with a 'D'.

Akiko was wearing a Black top that had one long sleeve like glove that was dark blue, a teal skirt, shoes like Ayame is currently wearing and blue hair with a hat that was trimmed with grey plaid.

"Well anyway your arm is gonna recover soon." Ayame said to me with a smile. Then I got a great idea. "Hey, how about you come to my house?" I asked her. " That would be fine I do own this café after all…" Ayame replied. I was just about to ask her a question then she said " I'll tell you later we are going to your house after all."

* * *

Akiko: Yay! My first chapter completed!Sorry if it's short I have school and wrote this at night.

Amu: You need to get to the point already…}mutters

Akiko: I heard that !!!

Amu: You were supposed to. As I was saying get to the point already !

Akiko: I will later…

Dia: Don't R&R if you don't want too.

Akiko: HEY THAT WAS MY LINE!Tsk Tsk tsk Dia, well anyway yah you don't have too.


	2. Welcomed to the world of Fame

Akiko: Hai! I'm back! Sorry if I'm not getting to the point of the story fast enough…

Akiko2: That's okay !

Akiko: Thanks :3 . Making another me was a great idea !

Ayame: Hey when are the readers gonna find out what Arissa and Akiko's personalities are?

Akiko, Akiko2 and Arissa: Secret!

Akiko: Wait when did you get here Arissa…

Arissa: You should know you're the one who knows my personality...Akiko does not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Walking to Amu's house Normal POV-

" Well anyways I'm still so very sorry about spilling your order!" Ayame told Amu.

Amu on the other hand was getting annoyed a bit by her. " It's okay… for the 53rd time…"

" Well here we are this is my house." Amu told Ayame feeling relieved. " My parents aren't home but my little sister might come home soon," she said as she was opening the door. While Amu and Ayame were heading to Amu's room the charas on the other hand, were introducing themselves.

" Well as we said before I'm Miki, that's Ran, Su, and Dia." Miki said pointing to them when they said their names. " And as _we_ said before I'm Arissa and that's Akiko."

" So what personality do you guys have-desu," Su asked Akiko directly.

" Well that's easy I'm Ayame's chi-" she was cut off because she heard ringing from the counter. As they floated over Akiko saw a cell-phone "That's Ayame's cell," she told them. " Who's the caller ID?" Ran asked. " CSA3's manager," Dia replied to Ran. " Isn't CSA3 that famous singer, actress, and model?" Miki asked them. " Yah, that's Ayame, " Akiko replied punching her hand in the air. " You idiot !!!" Arissa yelled at Akiko. (**A/N: This is what I would do if there was a secret in real life…**) " SHE'S CSA3!?!" Miki yelled.

What happened during their conversation Amu POV-

When we arrived in my room I started to ask Ayame questions. " Hey Ayame…"

"Yah?"

"You know at the café you owned it…"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Just answer the question please." I told her getting annoyed

"Yah why?"

" Well how old are you anyways?" Right away she answered me. " I'm 13," she replied to me._ I was really shocked I'm mean really 13 years old and you own a café she doesn't even look like she's 13?!?_

"Well how?" I asked her so I wouldn't be confused anymore. " I'm-" " SHE'S CSA3!?!"

"Yah, what she said, or in other words, yelled I wanted to see what it's like." Just then the door opened up and Akiko was trying to make sure a phone didn't fall. " Ayame…Manager…!" Ayame got up and took the phone from Akiko and started to talk to someone.

"_Yes I will."_

"_Kay" _Then she hung up and walked over to me. " Wanna help me with something?" she asked me.

"What is 'something'?" I asked her back. " movie stuff? Wanna play a main character or something?"

" Sure…" is all I replied to Ayame. "Meet me at the airport at 2:00 P.M tomorrow."

-2:00 P.M the day after yesterday at the airport Normal POV-

" Hey, Amu-chan !" a voice called out. Amu turned around and saw Ayame accept she was wearing a hat that covered her eyes so it was hard to tell it was her for a second. " Okay follow me to the plane we're getting on!"

-Getting off the plane they were on.-

" So now we take a taxi to the place," Ayame told Amu.

-After the taxi to the place-

" So let me introduce you to my manager" Ayame told Amu as they walked up to her. " Oh hi Ayame-san, oh and you must be Amu, Ayame told me about you coming," she said to them both. " Well let's see how it goes."

-After a 'let's see how it goes' moment-

" That was amazing you should be Ayame's partner!" Ayame's manager said to Amu. Amu was about to reply when Ayame started to get too excited. "Really, she's going to be my partner I've always wanted a partner !" This changed Amu's mind. " Sure… I'll be your partner…" "YAY!!!" "Okay welcome to my management, Amu-san" And that is where it all started.

* * *

Akiko: Sorry I forgot to say important facts.

Arissa: Yah you missed a lot …stupid

Akiko: Hey !

Arissa: Oh did I say that outloud sorry …_not really_

Akiko: well here are the facts and ages.

Amu doesn't know Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, who won't be in this story much because I'm not really a fan of him sorry if I offend you, and Kairi yet until next few chapters.

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are related. Ikuto and Utau are not related in anyway.

Ages;

16: Ikuto, Kukai, Utau

15: Amu, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko , Rima

14: Ayame, Yaya, Kairi

These are the ages for the next chapter on. The last chapter and this chapter they are 1 age younger.

Akiko: Just in case I forgot, Ayame has green eyes, white hair with cyan streaks that's waist length and she's 6.7 feet tall for next chapter and Amu will have waist legnth hair too

Akiko: Akiko and Arissa's personality will remain unknown until a certain point of the school year.

Akiko2: Please don't R&R if you don't want to.

Akiko: Will I ever get a chance to say that…

Ayame: If your ever wondering where we're talking from , we're talking on Akiko's backporch…


	3. A year later

Akiko: Hai! Hopefully Akiko and Arissa's personality will get discovered soon =3

Amu: Am I going back to school yet…

Akiko: Yes yes you are.

Amu: Aw!

Akiko: Don't worry you learned 11th grade stuff during the 1 year time skip.

Amu: Is that a good thing?

Akiko2: To put it short your gonna be a Junior in high school.

Akiko: Scratch the last ages I gave you.

Ages;

14; Ayame

15; Yaya, Kairi, Amu

16; Rima, Nadeshiko , Nagihiko

17; Ikuto, Utau, Kukai

* * *

-1 year later Normal POV-

As Tomoko Tamayo and Ralena Uzuki came out from K3 productions building there was a whole bunch of cameras waiting for them. (**A/N: Stage names above, Tomoko=Ayame; Ralena=Amu, I'm using their real names when they are alone with their manager or as just the 2 of them.**)

As they hurried to the limousine waiting for them their charas were trying to stay out of the flashes as best as they can. As soon as they got in the limousine Tomoko's phone started to ring. _"Hello?" " Sure not a problem Kristel…" "When do we start?" "Kay Kristel-san"_ (**A/N: Kristel, Tomoko, and Ralena are 3 people. Kristel is their manager so=K3 productions, the limousine they are in has a glass window separating the driver's area and passenger area)**

"Hey Amu-chan how do you feel about going back to school?"

"I want to go to school really badly! I want a break from this fame stuff…" Amu replied to Ayame.

"Well we're forced to go to school tomorrow by Kristel" "YES, wait why?" "Well she was about to tell me then I heard a voice yelling '_**AHHHH! I DON'T WANTS TO EAT THAT MOMMY. I HATES CABBAGE!**_' then I heard something flick and her connection went off, so I'm guessing she had a child and kept it a secret for a year now?" "Yah… well anyway's what school we are going to?" "Kristel said we were going to Azel High?" (**A/N:So sorry if I'm annoying you with all my names that start with A, I just put down whatever until I get to the point of the chapter!**)

"Well forget that do we have to wear uniforms?" "…_you're the one that asked…_Well anyway yes we do… and she said that we would have to wear a disguise too, so to put it short she sent us boxes already." Ayame told Amu. "Oh and no charas!" Ayame said followed by a few moans. "Why not!" Akiko and Ran said at the same time. "Well for 1. You might character change us when your around …especially you Arissa," Ayame said to the moaning charas.

"Well maybe we won't need them if Kristel is gonna tell us to change our personality we could act like ourselves again." Amu had a point. The first week Amu had to use her act of her's to scare away people with cameras. And Ayame had to act like she had a façade over her life so that people wouldn't be interested.

"Fine… but can we visit on Fridays?" Ran asked with a bit too much enthusiasm. Akiko looked like she was about to pout and the others just listened while listening on the window ledge.

"What if someone there can see charas? Haven't you guys been on our shoulders many of times for interviews for T.V?" Ayame told her. Akiko pouted as if she wasn't going to give up and she didn't. "During break?"

"Some people slack around and 80% the classes are mixed with different grades! There could be a lot of people with shugo chara !" Amu said to her.

"During lunch?!?" Akiko yelled literally getting angry. "Wanna risk lunch?" Ayame asked Amu. "Sure, in the past I realized I just need to drink water to get my hunger a way. How about you?" Amu asked her back. "One lollipop and I'd be ready to go!" Ayame and Akiko said at the same time.

"Still the same are we?" This time Ayame, Akiko and Arissa replied yes except Akiko said 'yep' and popped the 'p'. They paused their conversation because they arrived at the apartment they were currently living at.

As they got to their door they saw a box._ Maybe that's the box she was talking about, _Ayame was thinking as she picked it up it was very heavy so she dropped it… on Amu's shoes. "WHAT THE EFFIN HECK AYAME IF I DECIDED TO WEAR THOSE HIGH HEELS I WOULD OF GET MY FEET BROKEN!!!" Luckily it was 2 in the afternoon so most of the people in the apartment would be at school.

"Sorry let's just see what's inside the box?" You open it I'm too busy wincing in pain" Amu said with a fake smile. When Ayame got it open she saw that it had a 2 inch high metal block. "What the heck is she trying to kill us…" Ayame murmured. Amu heard that and she commented, "Well she's already killing me right?" Amu said with a fake smile, closed the box and flipped it over and opened it again and saw another box. When she took it out she saw a noted taped to the block of metal. "Ha ha I bet that one of you dropped the box onto the other person's foot-Kristel's 2 yr old daughter Allison."

Akiko quickly crumpled the note and put it in Arissa's cap so Amu wouldn't kill her. During her acting time she had picked up anger issues. "So let's take this inside…" As they went inside Ayame set the box on the counter as she opened it there was 2 sets of 3 things.

1. Was a uniform. It was had ruffled cuff's on the sleeve it had 3 buttons and it had a letter 'A' on the skirt on the right front and they were both dark blue and trimmed with black, and had shoes like Ayame was wearing in chapter 1 except dark blue with knee high socks and had a black plaid tie but Kristel customized it and made it into a ribbon

2. Was a box labeled Ayame Uzuki and one labeled Airi Amae. Inside Ayame's box were a packet of light blue contacts and in Airi's box which is Amu's school name were dark green contacts and cyan blue hair dye.

3. Was the school stuff. "Why are you going as Ayame Uzuki?" Amu asked Ayame.

"Only you and Kristel-san know my real name." Ayame replied back. "Well I'm going to sleep then." Amu said heading to her room. "Me to my eye am still is hurt from camera flashes."

* * *

Akiko: We're so close to revealing Akiko and Arissa's personality!

Arissa: {Whisper Whisper to Akiko}

Akiko: Good idea :D! Well anyway I might be putting a lot of author notes in the future.

Ayame: What're those?

Akiko2: You've been here to read it and you don't know what it is?

Ayame: *shakes head*

Akiko: Let me demonstrate (**A/N:Sorry reader's but Ayame is very stupid**)

Ayame: Oh I see it's a joke to the readers :D

Akiko2: Don't R&R if you don't want too!


	4. Back to Normal

Akiko: Okay so yesterday I typed and uploaded 3 chapters, the first to chapters are how it all began, last chapter is how things changed and that other stuff.

Akiko2: Is my personality gonna revealed yet ?

Akiko: Nope this is the introduction to the first day of Azel High. And like I said in the last chapter I'm sorry for all the names that begins with 'A': Akiko, Arissa, Ayame, Allison, Azel, Airi, Amae . Bound to be more!

Akiko2: Akiko doesn't own Shugo Chara. If she would then you wouldn't want to watch it.

Akiko: Meany} mutters

* * *

-Next morning Ayame POV-

So I woke up and saw the Arissa was about to hurt someone if I didn't wake up. She usually wouldn't hurt Akiko though… I got out of bed and saw that Amu's box was already open.

"Amu-chan where are you?" I yelled only so that the room could hear it. 25 seconds later "I'm waiting for you!" I got out of bed and quickly just changed into the uniform and put on the contact's Kristel had gave me. When I got to the door I saw Amu dye her hair a blue color and left some area's pink so it looked like those were streaks. (**A/N: I could describe it more but this is Ayame's POV and she's lazy in my story**)

Then I saw she was holding 2 skateboards. I gave her the 'huh and why?' look.

"Yesterday, you dropped metal on my shoe and it still hurts, I'm not gonna limp around!" Amu replied and once more again, "And you were late to wake up so if we walk we're gonna be late."

"Kay,"

I said as I took the skateboard that was mine. As we got to a school Amu had almost ran over a person, dented a car, and made someone drop their grocery bags. I'm surprised that they didn't get angry at her at all.

When we got to the school gates there was a lot of screaming going on as we look at it there was a bunch, and I mean bunch of girls. Just then a girl with purple hair tied up in a high ponytail came up to me and Amu. "Hi you must be Ayame and Airi welcome to Azel high," she said to us. "I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki and I'll show you around." Just then Amu started to cough as if she knew her before.

Before I forgot I pointed to the crowd of girls. When Nadeshiko caught the area of where I'm pointing at she mumbled, "Great this makes it more complicated…" Since I heard it I asked "What does?" First she sighed but still answered, "The school's top ten popular people…I was offered to be in it too but I had crowds" she explained to me and 'Airi'. I got to get use to using that name…

"Anyway try to get through without falling Kay?" and with that she went through the crowd. "Hey Airi, how come you were coughing earlier?" I asked Amu while we were now away from her. "I known Nade-chan since I was 7 and she had a chara…" "Well how did you know her I want a good story!" I told her, literally screamed and that caught most of the girls' attention, I didn't care though. "How'd I know huh…"

Flashback Normal POV~

As a 7 year old girl with pink hair was sleeping in a tree, an eight year old girl came by with her twin. "You're so slow Nade!" the eight year old girl's twin yelled at her.

"Well you're not the one that's trying to carry something bigger then you…" The eight year old girl replied back.

"Why don't you just practice throwing it on a tree, we're gonna be late anyways…"

"Fine!" she said aggravated.

She took the naginata out and aimed it at the tree the 7 year old was sleeping in. As she was about to throw it her twin brother came out in front of where she was aiming, which caused her to aim at the branch the 7 year old was on.

As it made impact the 7 year old fell out of the tree. (**A/N: In my story Amu was a light sleeper when she was young!**)

She fell onto the ground which was only concrete and rocks, on her knee which cause it to scrape. As she started to cry the twins rushed over to her and took her to their house so they can help her recover.

-End Flashback Ayame POV-

"That was the best story I've ever heard!" I screamed so loud that every turned to me… I was use to it since me and 'Ralena' did a lot of concerts. It was also good to be me again, not some personality that an emo kid with a façade over their life should act like.

"Hey now that we have you attention, can you please get the heck out of our ways so we can go to the office now?!?" Amu yelled to everyone staring at us. Just then, all the girls went to one side of the pavement. 'Weird school' I heard Amu mutter.

As we skated to the other side we saw Nadeshiko waiting for us. "Does that happen every day?" Amu asked Nadeshiko. Sadly for us she nodded. "So let me show you the office now." She said as she walked into the school. When she got to the office she told us to tell the administrator our names and walked off.

We entered and saw an oval like office and went over there. "Airi Amae and Ayame Uzuki," Amu had told them. The administrator gave us our schedules and classes and showed us where to go, and like Amu said the classes were mixed up.

But I was a sophomore and Amu was a junior because we had to go to border school, even if I was 14 and she was 15. We had the same classes though. As we waited to get called by the teacher we started to talk about lunch. "Hey what if someone sees's our charas outside?" Amu asked me… I forgot. "I forgot to take my lollipop this morning…"

Amu took something out of her hair… it was a lollipop. "Here, since you got up late I was assuming you'd for-"She didn't get to finish because I interrupted, "Thank you!," I said in a whisper because class already started and took the lollipop.

Just then the teacher's voice called us. "You can come in now." She said. As we came in I used my childish self. I knew Amu would let me introduce her so I did. "That's Airi Amae and I'm Ayame Uzuki, but please just call us by our first name please~!" I said as I pointed to her and me.

All Amu did is smile until the teacher told us to sit down. "Okay please take the two seats next to the windows and we can begin." The teacher started to teach calculus which I already knew.

(**A/N: I don't in real life all I do is watch out the window because my teacher never turns around when he begins class…Sorry if it's wrong**) "Okay who can answer this problem using chain rule?" Problem: 27X 87y

Everyone shrugged in there chair. "Is there a problem?" The teacher asked. "I HATE CALCULUS!" Everyone screamed except me and Amu. "How about Airi you come up and do it?" Amu got up and took the chalk on the board ledge. (Made Up) Answer: 21348X86y

"Correct you may sit down Airi," the teacher told her. Everyone stared Amu. Except for me because I was 14 everyone else was age 15 and higher so they should've known it anyway.

_Ring-------} Bell for lunch_

I waited to see if there were slackers in this class. No one stayed besides me and Amu. "So ready to call them?" Amu asked me. I got out my phone and dialed the apartment we were at. "I told them to go to the roof so to the roof we goes!" Ayame told me.

* * *

Akiko: So in the next chapter Arissa's personality will be revealed!

Akiko2: What about me?

Akiko: Your suppose to be me Akiko =-=

-Knock knock-

Akiko: Oh look the others are dying to get the door open to my porch! (Living room has door to porch)WELL TO BAD YOU'RE LOCKED IN MY HOUSE UNTIL YOU GET PICKED TO BE IN MY STORY'S CHAPTER!

-Door is opened-

Amu: Hey guys why was the door locked? I had to use my key you gave me Akiko.

Others: YES WE'RE FREE AT LAST!

Akiko: Dang it Amu…

Amu: Please do not R&R if you do not want to.


	5. Personality Shocker

Akiko: Dang it Amu you let them on the porch to early now I need a way for them to meet….

Amu: Not my fault you never told me anything!

Ayame:-crying-

Akiko: Why are you crying?

Ayame: Ya-…-ya…stole my…

Akiko: OUT WITH IT ALREADY!

Ayame: lollipop!

Silence….

Everyone besides Yaya: Yaya don't be mean!

Yaya: he he he… Akiko doesn't own Shugo Chara… well into the house I go!

* * *

To the roof Normal POV-

As Ayame and Amu were going up the stairs to the roof they didn't know their charas were sleeping near the ledge waiting for them. As soon as Amu opened the door there was moaning.

"Yaya you told us no one would find us on the roof!" Kukai complained to Yaya. (**A/N: You know what they look like and this is Normal POV I'm not gonna explain it**)

"I didn't know we had new students!" Yaya complained back.

"Okay you fan girls better get off the roof or we're gonna have to force you." Utau told Ayame and Amu. "But we're waiting for someone!" This time Ayame complaining.

"Tell us your ages first," Utau told them. "14, 15" Ayame said pointing. "Like we're gonna believe your 14," Kukai told Ayame, and she nodded.

"DO, you know what WE do to liars?"

"Nope" Ayame said popping the 'p'.

"Just take that stupid act of yours and go away jeez." Rima said to them, this made Ayame drop down right away and began crying.

"Please do go away Amae-san and take Ayame with you." Kairi asked to Amu. Amu sighed, "She won't get up unless she gets a lollipop…"

After that they all looked at Yaya, besides Amu and Ayame, too see her opening a lollipop. Yaya caught this and said "No way am I giving my last lollipop to that lying ugly _thing_!" Yaya screamed. (**A/N: They are currently using acts so they can make them go away. Ayame: You should because you took MY lollipop…**)

Just then Arissa came up. "What's with all the screaming and crying Airi?" She asked Amu.

The others couldn't see Arissa because she was in front of Amu's face and she was turned the other way.

"One of them called Ayame a "lying ugly thing"," she explained to Arissa.

"THEY WHAT!?!" Arissa yelled at the top of her lungs. "Jeez Amae your so loud," Kukai said to Amu.

Amu replied, " That wasn't me that was Arissa, and you better leave before you get injured…" Amu said the last part in a faint voice but they still heard it. "Why would we get injured?" Nagihiko asked Amu. Before they heard Amu's response they heard these words instead, 'Ayame's own heart: Unlock!'(**A/N: Sorry I needed a way to show Arissa's personality and this is the only thing I came up with.**

Charanari: Death Assassin!

Ayame was now wearing a striped black Lolita, black flats, and a headband with a bow, and was now carrying a long metal claymore.(**A/N:Pic on profile**) Rima, Yaya, Ikuto (He was there just didn't say anything), Utau, Kairi, Nagihiko and Kukai stared at Ayame in awe, they couldn't charanari yet.

Ayame was just about to throw the claymore but just before she threw it Amu stopped her.

"Ayame don't do it during school! Now put down that claymore and Arissa undo the charanari!" she told her worried she wouldn't listen.

They did what she said except Ayame threw the claymore 1 inch near Rima's head and it went over the ledge of the roof top's safety bars thing. "So very sorry we wasted your lunch time he-he…" Amu apologized to the 7 people and woke up Akiko, Dia, Miki, Ran, and Su before leaving.

-The seven people POV-

What the heck just happened!

Ikuto POV short before-

The girl with white hair all of a sudden was wearing a black striped Lolita, black flats, and a headband with a bow.

How the heck did she do that…? Then I saw she was holding a claymore that was bigger than 2 ½ feet long and realized she charanari'ed and I stared at her in awe thinking what only God knows could happen.

Just then the pinkette that came in with her said "Ayame don't do it during school! Now put down that claymore and Arissa undo the charanari!" just before she threw it at one of us randomly.

Ayame threw the 2 ½ feet long metal claymore about 1 inch away from Rima's head which almost cut part of my sleeve since I was next to her and then 'Arissa' undid that charanari.

"So very sorry we wasted your lunch time he he…" the pinkette apologized to us. Then she did something near the stupid safety bar and got up to the door. (**A/N: They didn't see the charas because they went through the safety bars and they went near the ground after that**)

"What the heck was that...?" I asked the remaining people on the roof. "I have no idea…" they said in unison.

Just then the door swung open. And the two from before came onto the roof… looking horrible.

"Uh what happened?" Kukai asked them. "Fan girl mob…waiting…bottom stairs…" Ayame panted.

"Okay my class is on the left and your side is on the right Airi," Ayame told her. But then they sat on the railing bar facing each other's way. "What are you doing?" Nagihiko asked them.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Airi asked back. "Falling backwards?" Utau asked. "Exactly!" They said, and with that they fell back.

Rima went to Airi's side and Nagihiko went to Ayame's side. "Are they all right…" I asked. "Yes they are" Rima and Nagihiko said. "Shouldn't we join them? They did say there was a mob right?" Utau said.

"But Utau if Ikuto smirks or says anything to them they will just faint so we can take the stairs." Rima said. 'True' everyone muttered.

Normal POV Ayame's class introduction-

(**A/N:They are non-mixed classes in the afternoon so Ayame is alone since she's a sophomore.**)

"Uzuki-san you may come in now" Sensei had told her. As Ayame came in she said " My name's Ayame Uzuki ,but just call me Ayame, age 14, Nice 'Ta meet ya!" " You may sit next to Aito." Sensei said pointing to Aito.

-'Airi's class introduction-

"You may come in now.

" Hai, my names Amae Airi but just call me Airi please!" Just then Rima asked her " I thought you came from the window…" "I did...but then I went through the door and waited outside" " And I thought you were 15..." "I am" "Okay you can sit near the window." Sensei told me.

* * *

Akiko: So we finally find out Arissa's personality :D

Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, Kairi, Yaya, Ikuto: AYAME SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF US AND SHE'S ONLY 14!

Akiko: So what else would you want me to do, tell them bluntly, now that would be boring, If I was the reader I would be sad :[

Akiko2: And it wouldn't be boring at all :]

Akiko: Meanie =-=

Pepe: Do not R&R if you don't want to –dechu!


	6. Introductions

Akiko: Ha-

Ayame: WHY THE HECK DID YOU MAKE ME LOOK SCARY IN THE LAST CHAPTER!

Akiko: -i… That personality in real life belongs to meh friend :D … and a certain someone let people out of the house to early…

Akiko: Well anyways I don't own-*Gets hit with a handball [football but you throw it with your hands so I call it handball :)] and falls to ground* WHAT THE HECK! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME BACK FOR BLAMING IT ON YOU!?

Amu: You're not allowed to do to disclaimers anymore.

Akiko: So you just hit me with a handball!

Amu: What the heck is a handball and I didn't throw anything I just read the note on the so called handball…

Akiko: Oh sorry o.o * Looks at football*

Akiko2: Akiko does not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

After introductions Ayame + Amu POV-

I didn't take any notes because memorizing was easy ever since I joined K3 productions with Amu| Ayame.

Amu POV-

"Okay, now I want you to write a report about your notes…and Airi where are yours?" Sensei asked. "Uh…in my head?" I replied back. "I'd like you to say everything you heard me say please for the rest of the class time just in case that's an excuse please." Okay I said everything the teacher said and everyone in the class gawked at me when I was done.

Ayame POV-

The teacher told us to write a report describing your favorite famous singer… I'd feel bad writing about myself so I did Amu instead of me.

I was the first one done since I actually work with her. Everyone was looking at me when I turned it in because it was 5 pages written front and back in 10 minutes, and I wrote small .

Ring--- ring--- ring---}bad impression for bell.

As I waited for Amu to come to the gate, the 7 people from earlier startled me as one of the put their hand on my shoulder. As my natural reaction Arissa taught me when I was 8 I quickly raised my leg and almost kicked him (**A/N:** **Nagihiko is the one I am talking about really because Ayame is almost as tall as him if he were real…I think**) on the side of his head but when I saw it was him I quickly froze and put down my leg.

I mean really I caused them enough fear earlier. "Sorry about earlier!" I almost screamed, then added "and about 13 seconds ago…"

"No sorry it was our fault we thought that you and your friend were fan girls…" the one who I think is Rima said to me.

"Yah we did…" a guy that I think was a senior, with orange-ish hair and green eyes said to me. (**A/N: like I said in another chapter I can describe more but Ayame POV**)

"The point that they're trying to tell you is that earlier you scared us for a second I thought I earned myself a death wish!" a girl that was as hyper as me said.

I just chuckled at what she just said. "What can a 14 year old girl do to older people?" I asked them. "You're different from them so the answer is a lot" a voice behind me said. I did the same thing I did for the girly looking boy but behind me was Amu and she caught my leg because she knew I was gonna do that.

"He-he, Sorry," I said while scratching the back of my head. "Wait when you said you were 14 I thought you weren't kidding," the orange-ish hair guy said. "They're advanced," Rima told the group.

"Oh and who are you people?" Amu asked the 7 people. "We're the top 10 popular people of this school," the person who I almost kicked in the head side said. "There are only 7 people…" me and Amu said in unison.

"Well my twin didn't want to join unless her since-childhood friend joined and she disappeared a year ago, so we're saving her a spot just she changes her mind, and the other two moved away."(**A/N:Not really one died…GO DIE IN A HOLE TADASE, sorry if I offend you!**) Girly-looking boy said.

I saw Amu's twitch when he said childhood friend.

"Well the reason we're here is because we want explanations about earlier…" a girl with 2 blonde high side pigtails said.

"Hey Airi, we are in Hokota right?" I asked Amu.

"Yah why?" "To my café we goes!" I said using my childish voice while punching my hand forward which almost hit someone in the shoulder.- (Kairi)

As I was showing the way 'someone' told me a favor. "Uzuki-san in the future please keep your distance," is what he asked.

"No problem whatever your name is!" I replied back to him. "Sorry no promises is what she should have said," Amu told him. Which I think was very rude but it was true anyway." "My name is-" is what he got out but I interrupted him. "We're here!" I told them.

"Stay here for a second," I told them as I opened the door.

I told all the workers 'when you see Amu call her Airi' because on my birthday we went back here and I introduced her. - (December 28) I went back outside. "Okay follow me to my safe in the back!" I told them all happily because they didn't know what was in the back besides Amu.

"You know we could've just sat at a table and talk you know…"Amu told me. "Yah but then I would get bored and leave!" I replied.

"Yah but-""Too late we're here." I told them all.

When we got to the back orange- ish hair guy complained, "This is only a wall…" he said. One word. Impatient…

"Hold on 'whatever your name is 2'." He flinched at the name I gave him but it was only temporary anyways.

"Get away from the wall please" I told the 8 people in the room. "Why?" Girly-boy asked. Jeez he's asking me so many questions I think he's trying to interrogate me for something.

"JUST DO IT SO WE CAN GET ON WITH OUR LIVES!" I screamed so the whole café could hear me.

They did what I asked and then watched me press a hidden button on the wall look to my right to see a safe in the wall, saw me uncover the code, saw me take out a key in the safe and give it to Amu. "What the heck…" I heard Rima mutter.

"Remember what to do Airi?" I asked Amu just in case she forgot. First she sighed but answered "Yes I remember," then she turned to the 7 people that came with us. "You may want to cover your ears if you get annoyed easily," she told them.

They did what she said accept the girl with the same personality as me, who just tilted her head. They saw me leave the back and then heard a light thump because they covered their own ears, I hope, and I saw Amu cover the girl's ears for her.

Then I came back into the room and they stared at the now in the wall door. There was a lock on the number presser. (**A/N: Don't know what they're called but you know those thingy's some post offices have on the doors that are only for employees?**)

I covered the girl's ears for Amu and she went up to the number presser. After 30 seconds of pressing numbers, Amu used the key on the lock and then used it again for the door.

And to the 7 people in this room they stared in awe.

1. Because Amu pressed the buttons so fast.

2. Because it took about 7 minutes to get it open.

3. They saw a room that was decorated with bright blues and some pink.

4. was only for Yaya because I could tell she caught the lollipop stand in there.

And 5. There was actually a table that fitted in there for 15 people.

"Okay you can take a seat now," I told them which made them snap out of there thinking. As they got seated Amu got the high chair that she sat on when I met her. (**A/N: This is the back where the ice cubes and aid kid were in chapter 1 :3**)

"So what kind of explanations are you guys looking for?" Amu asked them. Before they could answer I told them all while getting a lollipop container to pass around the table, "Before you answer that lets have you introduce yourselves, starting with you girly looking boy."

I told them all. "Nagihiko Fujisaki…" I could tell he wanted to kill me for the name I gave him.

"Utau Hoshina…" I could tell that she was still looking around the room.

"Kukai Souma!" He told me giving me a goofy grin; seriously even _I_ wouldn't do that.

"Yuiki Yaya, just call me Yaya!" She told me while punching one hand in the air, her mind wasn't really focused on the conversation. She was too busy looking for a lollipop to eat in the container. I could also tell that she talked to everyone and I mean _everyone_.

"Mashiro Rima." I could tell she was the exact opposite of Yaya and me, and usually has people talk for her.

"Kairi Sanjo" I could tell that he was always reading a book because 1. He's too formal. 2. He get's annoyed easily. 3. He's reading a stupid book right now! I looked and saw there were only 7 people including me.

Amu and the tall person (Ikuto) were gone. "Uh what's the tall person's name?" I asked them before they could answer I heard a voice behind me say, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"AH! You scared me!" I said to him, scratch that yelled to him.

"Anyways where's Airi?" I asked them. "I know!" a voice said I never heard it before so I was assuming it was one of them.

"Who said that?" I asked them but none of them answered. "I did, I use my childish voice while Im in here remember?" I turned around and saw Amu near a wall. "Uh what are you doing?" I asked her.

She sighed. "This is your own café and you forget we have a basement…" I twitched since she was right after all.

"Well I _was_ watching T.V but then you asked where I was so here I am, anyways just in case you haven't cached on yet I'm Amae Airi and that's Uzuki Ayame." She said while getting another lollipop, she ripped off the wrapper and threw it backwards near the stairs to the basement.

"Hey don't litter!" I told her. Once again she sighed except heavier. "I can't believe you own this café and don't know where the trashcans are."

Once again I twitched because she was right. "Well anyways are your charas with you I want to know them too!" I told them.

After that 8 charas popped out of nowhere.

"I'll introduce them!" Kukai showing his grin again said. "Daichi, Il, El, Kusukusu, Rhythm, Pepe, Musashi, and Yoru." He said while pointing to them.

"You had charas yourselves didn't you?" Ikuto asked us.

"Sure just wait." And with that Amu took out her phone and speed dialed the number 6. We chose 6 because together we 6 charas.

I got up and opened the window. As soon I sat down they came in. "Arissa and Akiko are Ayame's charas and Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, which is me, are Airi's charas" Dia told them.

"Okay answer the question I asked when we got in this room." Amu told them.

"We want to know what the heck that was at lunch!!!" Utau yelled. Luckily this was a sound proof room. "What the heck was what?" I asked them.

I seriously couldn't remember.

"Sorry she has memory loss time to time so I'll answer both of your questions right now. Arissa is really protective when people make fun of Ayame

besides her friends, so the reason we went to the roof is to meet our charas because we didn't wake them up from their eggs this morning and then as

soon as you guys started making Ayame cry Arissa arrived first and then she asked me what's with the screaming and crying, I told her that Yaya wouldn't

let Ayame have her lollipop and Rima thought that she was acting and since I told her that part too she screamed and that was the screaming you thought I

screamed Kukai, so then the thing you heard me mutter Nagihiko is the part where Arissa was gonna charanari with Ayame." Amu told them without taking a single air breath.

"Are you gonna be okay you didn't take a single breath when you said that…" Rima told her.

"Does it look like I'm suffering from anything?" Amu asked her.

"Well anyways there are your explanations you can go home if you want." I told them. As they went out the door I saw Amu go to her part of the room a get a lollipop container. She walked to the door and as soon she got there the door swung open.

Yaya was standing near the door she was about to say something but Amu just said 'here' and gave her the container. "Thanks!" Yaya said as she ran to the group watching.

The group of 7 thought '_Are they mind readers or something'_ except Yaya added '_well who cares I got my free lollipops'._

Then as they walked out the door I closed the window and faced Amu. "Amu was that really a good idea to tell them our charas?" I asked her.

"Well all of our interviews were at night outside and if we didn't tell them they would get more suspicious." She told me back.

"Well okay let's go home then." I said as we started to redo everything we did to get in the room.

* * *

Akiko: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I started but then my mom told me we were going to an amusement park so since I liked amusement parks I just saved the first part of this.

Rima: Selfish…

Akiko: Hey I didn't go to an amusement park for 4 years!*Wrapper hits shoulder* HEY NO EATTING OR LITTERING ON MY PORCH!

Yaya: Sorry Airi-chi gave me a 2 foot high and wide container of lollipops! Akiko: But her name is A- * gets hit with football*

Amu: Now I threw the handball or whatever you wanna call it at you! Do not R&R if you don't want to!


	7. Allison

-On to School Ayame POV-

As we were getting pass the gates of the school all of a sudden there was a huge crowd that was surrounding me and Amu. I can tell that I and Amu were thinking the same thing. Not this again!

As we were trying to get through I saw that Amu was holding up a lollipop in front of me. "REALLY!?!" I screamed that everyone covered their ears besides Amu who was again… use to it. "You get it if you act childish!" she told me.

Part of that was screaming every word I said. "Okay!" I said. Scratch that again screamed as she gave me the lollipop.

"Okay let's go to class now!" I screamed which made more people leave.

I guess this is what Amu was trying to do. As I walked into class I saw someone in our seats.

When they saw us, right away the stood up and said "Sorry Ayame-san Airi-san!" I twitched.

San?Really?!? I was about to ask what was she doing in our seats but instead I just said, "San?"I asked out loud.

"Yes san, people mistook you to be one of the top 10 popular people because they saw you talking with us," a familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw Utau. "Who are you?" Amu asked her. "We met yesterday you don't remember me, Airi?" she told her. Amu shook her head up and down.

"Ugh so you don't remember anything yesterday?" Amu smiled innocently, the way when she lies! "So you don't know my name?" Utau asked.

This time she made a confused face when she isn't lying.

Okay so this is how long she was watching T.V. … "Utau Hoshina remember that okay!" she told her.

Just as we got seated the bell rung. After 20 minutes or… whatever it's not my job to keep track of time, Amu asked everyone "anyone know where sensei is?" Everyone stayed quiet.

Just then the teacher came in. Everyone turned to the door and we were all speechless. Standing at the door was a toddler. "Today I will be your substitute so please respect me please." She said with a smile.

As she got further into the lesson everyone was staring instead of taking notes because she didn't have a one of those thick books of boringness !(**A/N: She's talking about those lesson books that teachers use for answering pages and stuff like that.**)

"Okay who would like to demonstrate what I just did?" she said as she turned around.

Everyone shrugged. "I knew I would have to use the stick…" I heard her mutter, I think other people didn't hear besides me and Amu.

She went to the desk and pulled out a branch from a tree. She then turned around and threw it randomly. "OW!" I heard Utau said.

"Okay you can come up." She said to her while smiling innocently as if what she just did never happened before. "Okay…um," she got out. "Just call me Allison." She said.

"Okay Allison." Utau said while getting up.

"Allison where did I hear that before," I muttered almost inaudible for people to hear but Allison heard me.

When she looked over to us she saw me and Amu. "Oh hey Ayame, Amu, which one did I hurt with your package?" Allison asked us.

I looked at her angry trying to cover up my laughing, while Amu on the other hand looking as if she was about to kill her for dropping the metal box on her foot and saying her real name while everyone else was looking confused because they didn't know an Amu.

"Who's Amu?" a student asked Allison. Before she could answer Amu cut her. "Oh that's just me she calls me when we met in a café Ayame owns, right Ally… and me answers your question isn't that right Ayame" she said with a death aura surrounding her I know one reason is because I'm the one who dropped the box on her.

"Yeah that…" me and Allison said in unison. As they went back into the lesson Allison had a phone ringing in her pocket.

As she answered it there was more gaping and gawking going on. What you people never seen a toddler with a cell phone? The world nowadays.

She threw it to us and I caught it while only using my fingers that make up the bunny ears sign, followed my more gawking. Wow does this class do this often. (**A/N: Use scissors replacing the bunny ears sign example if you're more use to it.**)

"Kristel" Allison told us. "Uh this is why this school is confusing…" Amu said out loud so everyone could hear her.

"Free time until I get back from my doughnut break." Allison told us as she went out the door. Wow does she even care about our education… well I'm like her and she's 2 so it's reasonable.

"You heard her it's break time." Amu told the class so that they wouldn't hear our call by any chance.

As the class got louder I answered her phone which was big for her age.

"Ayame or Amu?" I heard Kristel answer.

" Ayame." I answered back to her.

"Okay on Monday you guys will have a field trip and be staying there for a week." Kristel told us.

"And" I replied.

She was getting no where. "You will have to perform there as Tomoko and Ralena, bye" Then Kristel hung up.

"YES!" I screamed. I knew Amu would feel the opposite of me when she heard this.

Luckily the windows were closed because this school was close to a retirement home and they would get complaints about me and I get through some consequence and all the other stuff.

I just realized I annoyed almost everyone in the class. Before they could yell at me Allison came in.

"Phone please."

She said I threw the phone to her but forgot that she was a small person so she had to jump on her tippy toes to catch it.

"Okay on Monday you guys will be taking a field trip or whatever it's called, to a city with an amusement park, a stadium, and an apartment, for a week so you will be taking this note home as a permission slip and whatever else there is on this paper."

She said while getting a magnet hanger and sticking it on the white board near the door. Then she started to pass them out. "These slip thingies are due tomorrow and I will know they are because I will be your substitute for another month."

Allison said to the class. "You will also have bus partner's, and don't be surprised if they're a different age because the whole school is going, and if you complain you will have to write

'I will respect others and I now owe Allison-sensei 1 doughnut' 100 times, and you will have to owe me at least 1. Another thing is, while you are there you will be in groups. Last, NO CELL PHONES OR LAPTOPS, but there are acceptations but I think only Airi here has it."

I think I was the only one who noticed she took a glance at the seating chart on the teachers' desk.

Ring— Ring—Ring--- As me and Amu went up to the roof no one was there, so it made it easy calling her Amu.

While we waited for our charas to come me and Amu played would you rather, only because I forced her. It was my turn first.

"Who would you rather kill if you were stuck in a room with a murdered and a person who can hurt you split straight in 1 second with a gun with one shot?" I asked her.

"I would rather aim at the one closest do the door and shoot him or her so I can run." She replied.

"Reasonable… Okay your turn now Amu" I told her.

"Oh wait before I ask you something what did Kristel tell you?" She asked me.

I didn't answer. "Okay then… answer this. Would you rather jump off the roof or tell me?"

She told me while I answered right away, "Jump off the roof!" I yelled at her while heading to the ledge.

I made a signal to follow me and she did. I did this only because I got people spying.

As we landed, we didn't get hurt.

"Okay if our charas get mad it's your fault! Well care to tell me now?" "During the field trip we have to perform as Tomoko and Ralena…"

"DANG IT!" Amu yelled so everything on the school grounds could hear her.

Rima POV What Just happened-

As we were going to the roof to eat lunch again we saw the door was opened at a slant.

As I walked over to see who was there I saw Airi and Ayame again. "Reasonable, Okay your turn now Amu," I heard Ayame's voice say.

I was wondering who was Amu.

"Oh wait before I ask you something what did Kristel tell you?" I heard Airi tell her.

"Okay then answer this. Would you rather jump off the roof or tell me?" I saw Ayame jump up from her spot.

"Jump off the roof!" She yelled. Wow just like Yaya's voice.

I saw her running toward the ledge. IS SHE SERIOUSLY GONNA JUMP OFF!?!

I saw her make a sign to Airi to follow. I saw them jump off. As I was gonna open the door to see if they were okay I heard a 'dang it!' I couldn't tell how loud it was. "Who was out there Rima-tan?"

Yaya asked me with a lollipop in her mouth. Where did she…never mind.

"Ayame and Airi," I replied to Yaya. Before I could ask why she opened the door and looked around.

When she saw them on the grounds she screamed "THANKS FOR THE LOLLIPOPS AIRI-CHI!" (**A/N: I'm using the suffix Yaya would use for Amu**)

Oh great… Just then I heard steps behind us. Somehow I knew that Utau would scare them without even looking.

When the footsteps stopped I asked "Anyone know who Amu is?" I could tell Utau was now looking at me.

"I think that's Airi at least that's what I think. This morning we had a 2 year old teach us and she called her Amu."

"Oh that makes sense… wait that second to last part didn't make any sense at all!" "I can show you her." Utau told me back.

Utau POV

It was pretty obvious that none of them would believe me. I thought that she was pulling a prank this morning but when it started it was funny because a lot of them weren't even paying attention.

Then I remembered that the teacher threw a stick at me… "Stupid teacher," I said unclearly.

"What was that?" Nagihiko asked. "Why whatever do you mean?" I replied giving an innocent smile.

He stayed quiet after that.

As I showed them Allison she gave me a weird face. "Utau-chan what are you doing?"

"How many classes are you substituting for?"

"Well there is Music on Modays…Dance on Tuesdays…Morning class B…Culinary on Wednesdays and Art on Thursdays? So that's …5. Why do you ask?" Allison gave me a weird look while the others were gaping at her.

"How old are you…?" Nagihiko was able to get out. "I'm 2 years old why?"

Silence…

They were probably doing that because all of us had a class with her and they were getting taught by a 2 year old. "Do you even have a degree?!?" Kukai asked.

"I have a substitution degree…" Allison said.

Ring—Ring—Ring---

"Get to class before I give you detention for coming into the teacher's lounge!" Allison threatened. We hurried to our classes. Since it was Thursday Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko had Art. I wonder how that was working out for them.

Real life Akiko POV Art class

There was 10 minutes before class started, and Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko were talking. "How much could a 2 year old know about Art?" Yaya asked them.

"Well if she has a degree already, a lot?"

Rima replied to Yaya. Just then Allison came in. "Please just draw a simple picture while I check emails. You may still talk. And no it is not my email it's my mom's." Allison told the class while passing out small squared paper.

"Can you guys help me with my drawing? This is too small of a paper." Yaya asked them.

"Draw what?" Rima and Nagihiko said in unison. "This is why I hate you…" Rima muttered inaudible to hear.

"A lollipop. Yaya-chan makes the top of the lollipop, you make the stick Nagi-ni, and you make a sunny sky Rima-tan!"

Silence…

"Okay." Rima replied.

The last time they turned her down she cried for an hour and the teacher couldn't even teach.

As 6 minutes gone by the class was all done. "Okay now that I'm done you may leave your pictures there so I can see what you drew when I'm bored," Said an Allison that was sitting legs crossed on a spin chair.

"Okay today we will be learning how to make a bird look real." She said to the class.

"But we learned this last week!" someone said. "Yes you did but the teacher left a note that said; the class you will be substituting failed on last week's lesson. Please find a way to get them to pay attention and not fail." Allison said to the class.

"Oh and if you don't try you will not be going to the field trip. Instead you will stay behind in the detention room for 5 hours each day.

If you try to escape then you will be found because of certain cameras." (**A/N: She can see charas and so can her mom so she's referring to them.**)

As they went further into the lesson they saw that Allison was really good.

When the bell rung it was they're time to have break.

Meanwhile...

Ayame was having Dance class with 'Airi', Ikuto, Utau and Kukai.

Which I think was completely useless since Ayame and Amu can dance already.

It was still break. Amu was muttering still disappointed since they had to do a concert during the field trip.

When they saw the teacher come in she said "Please stretch while I look at my planning."

They did as she said as but before Ayame did she asked, "Can I still have my lollipop?"

"Sure as long as you won't choke."

Since Ayame did this many times before during practice she didn't take it out and started stretching.

"Okay today we will be dancing in groups of 3. And Since Ayame and Airi are new, Saaya…" she didn't even get to finish because everyone gasped since she wasn't nice when she was dancing… scratch that wherever she goes, even I gasped at typing this !

As they were watching the video they were suppose to try Ayame would have a hard time because she couldn't jump that slow because she was to hyper!

When they got to that part Ayame failed and Saaya started to lecture her.

"TAKE THAT LOLLIPOP OUT OF YOUR MOUTH YOUR BEING TO HYPER!" Saaya screamed and with that she yanked it out.

Meanie :/

When she did that Ayame started to cry.

The lesson stopped because of this. See just like Yaya did!

When she stopped it was because Amu gave Ayame her favorite flavored lollipop.

"Why are you giving her more don't you care about your grades!?!" Saaya screamed at her with a death aura…which I think wasn't very serious.

Before she could answer no… she interrupted her. As she went on and on about her lecturing no one realized that that Ayame herself got a death aura which was very serious.

Talk about death. If Arissa were here Saaya would be dead in 1 split second.

Just 1 minute later Saaya fell to the floor. She was hit with a handball! "A foot ball what the heck…" Saaya said as she looked to see who threw it.

Ayame did! Everyone gasped.

She made Saaya move 6 feet away from where she was. "No no actually I don't really care." Amu finally got out.

Then the bell rung for them to go home. As Amu and Ayame got to the gates Allison ran up to them.

"Mommy wants you so you follow me." They did as she said.

When they got to the destination they were at a closet. "What are we doing?" Ayame asked.

"Choosing an outfit for your concert." Allison said plainly. "Well c'mon then!" Allison told them.

They ended up having to get somewhat matching stuff because of Kristel.

Before they went home Kristel sighned the note anyways because of the doughnut thing Allison talked about.

Monday Normal POV-

Everyone was outside waiting for the teachers to tell them they're partners are. Amu was too busy with her screen processer with a keyboard.

"Ayame Uzuki you will not have a partner since you would originally be in middle school still."

"Rima Mashiro with Nagihiko Fujisaki." Once said Rima started to mutter words.

"Kairi Sanjo and Yaya Yuiki, and Kukai Souma with Utau Hoshina."

"And Lastly, Airi Amae with Ikuto Tsukyomi."

"What?!?" was followed by girls.

* * *

Akiko: Sorry I was thinking if I should make another story while writing this during the week and yes is teh answer. I said teh on purpose.

Girls: WHY IS SHE PAIRED WITH HIM * Points to Amu*

Amu: Huh?

Girls: STAY AWAY FROM HIM AIRI!

Amu: Psh My name is Amu. Wait when did you get on the porch?

Akiko2: Don't r&r if you don't want to.

Akiko: What If I told you **too** R&R?

Silence.

Everyone: You don't deserve to have reviews.

Akiko: Please~?

Everyone: NO!

Akiko: Meanies!


	8. Bus Conversations

Akiko: Hai~ I do nots own Shugo Chara!

* * *

My POV

"What?" Girls yelled. "What?" Amu asked since she wasn't paying attention.

"Your bus partner is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ayame said to her.

"Who's that?" Amu asked.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW HIM YOU MET HIM LAST WEDNESDAY!" "I don't remember." Amu replied to Ayame's comment.

"Okay calm down students we will give you a bus number and find whatever seat you want."

Skip… Still Skipping… Skip… We're here :D

"Ayame Uzuki , Nagihiko Fujisaki, Rima Mashiro, Kairi Sanjo, Yaya Yuiki, Utau Hoshina, Airi Amae, Kukai Souma, and Ikuto Tsukiyomi you get bus number 107."

A teacher said to them. When they looked at the bus it was big enough for a play room for 30 people.

"Now hurry up onto the bus!" The teacher yelled to everyone.

Utau, Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko were on the left of the bus, and everyone else was on the right.

Ayame was sitting on the stairs of the bus. "Uh I don't think that's safe Ayame." Utau said to her.

"What she said find whatever seat you want." She said back. "Kay explain to me who you are again?" Amu asked everyone.

Everyone looked at her dumbfounded. "How are you advance again?" Kukai made a comment. "We/She just are/is." Amu and Ayame told everyone. "I'll tell you. Obviously the person next to you is Tsukiyomi. Rima, Utau, Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi." She said while pointing to them.

"Can you stand up?" Amu asked politely while pointing near the extra area in the back.

"Amae-san I do not understand your doing." Kairi said to her.

"Stand still mm 1 ½ feet apart?" Amu said. They did as told. She held up her processor which had a camera that took pictures. She took pictures of them all and labeled them with their names.

She sat down followed by everyone else. They stayed quiet after that.

Then 20 minutes later Yaya and Pepe yelled out "SOMEONE TALK OR SOMETHING(-DECHU)!"

"I'll take something~! Lets chara change and see what happens in the back!" Ayame said.

Oh Did I forget to mention no one got detention? Well now I did.

"No" Everyone said besides Amu, Yaya, Akiko, Pepe and Ayame said. "Why not?" Akiko, Yaya, Pepe and Ayame said.

"One some of have more than one chara." Utau started. "Two, we don't feel like it." Kukai continued. "And three some of us were sleeping." Amu finished behind Yaya.

"Aren't you suppose to be sitting on that side?" Yaya directed to Amu.

"She never said we _had_ to." Amu got out. "So what was the screaming about?" "They won't play with us!" Ayame and Yaya said in unison.

Amu quickly faced the others and mouthed 'yes do it or your gonna earn yourself a death wish again!' before looking at Yaya and Ayame.

"Oh we'll be happy too right guys?" Amu gritted through her teeth. "N-… we mean yes we will…" Nagihiko said.

Rima punched him in the stomach which caused him to fall to the floor while Yaya and Ayame had sparkles replacing their eyes.

"Ugh fine… but some of us still have more than one chara." Utau pointed out.

"But we already are getting that covered." Ayame said with her right pointer finger on her chin and her other pointer finger pointing towards the window.

Everyone took a glance over at the window. Il, El, Akiko, Ayame, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were playing war.

Before Kukai could mutter "When did they get cards" Amu said "8 minutes ago." Everyone looked at Amu.

"Are you a mind-reader or something? Because you mind read on Wednesday too." Nagihiko told her since he too was thinking that. _Is he not sociable with his sister? She's the one who made me learn this, _Amu thought.

"No. If I was I would have answered that before you said it." She pointed out.

Before anyone else in that conversation could say anything Dia said, "I beat you Ran," in a quiet voice.

"Okay Dia, Il, and Akiko can go play or whatever you call it." Miki said to no one. "CAN I PLAY TOO?" Yaya said getting distracted.

"What the heck first she wants us to do something than she changes her mind just like that…" Amu commented.

"You will get use to it." Utau informed. Just then a radio thingy went on. "We will be reaching the destination in 2 minutes and if we don't see you in your assigned seats you will not be attending the events." A voice said.

"Aw why do I have to sit next to that thing!" Rima and Utau whined. But somewhere in their heads a voice was saying _do it or else you would sit in your assigned room for a week with no food or nothing. _

_"_Just do it." Amu told them. And they listened.

49 minutes later.

"Okay this is more than 2 minutes." Kukai said to no one.

"Ahem attention students I have made a honest mistake I meant 2 hours." The voice said again.

"Yah because Airi-chi has been sleeping ever since the voice went on!" Yaya said.

"Is she really sleeping because she hasn't snored once." Nagihiko said. "Yes she is." Ayame said looking over her shoulder.

An hour later.

"You crazy little girl sit down!" A man in a car next to the buses lane said.

The voice was heard through the open windows from the man who rolled down his window.

'I ain't the little one for you information I can till that I'm only 14 and taller than you' Ayame mouthed.

Then Amu joined in the fight since she had the window seat and had the seats behind the stairs.

"You crazy driver go the light is green!" It was clearly red.

"What the heck are you talking about it is red!" The Driver said back.

"IDIOT IT IS GREEN FOR GO SO GO" Amu retorted. "No it is n-" He was interrupted by the sounds of horns from vehicles.

"Fine little girls I'll go!" And he was rolling down his window before he drove again.

But while he was rolling it he didn't look up and drove the car when the stoplight turned red.

Which made him impact with the other car that was coming on the west of them since he turned right. The buses driver didn't care so it just went on.

"I hope he has insurance!"Amu said and had a smile on her face.

"Um Airi-chan are you smiling?" Nagihiko asked still sweat-dropping from what happened just now on the road.

"Sorry I have a habit of doing that since I think it's funny." Amu said while rubbing her head on the back with her eyes closed still smiling.

"Are you guys evil or something?" Kukai said making up a stupid idea.

"Where the heck did you get that…" Amu said with her eyes lifeless from what Kukai said.

"See you have lifeless eyes your probably taking revenge from the underworld!" Kukai pointed out.

"And you guys call me childish even I know that can't happen!" Ayame laughed.

"Your only saying that because your on her side!" Kukai defended himself. "I guarantee you that Am-…I'm not evil along with Airi, besides that's only my personality." Ayame said while earning a glare from Amu.

"Dear students I'm sorry that I have been making mistakes but we are now here." The voice said.

"Please go to the bus that has been leading us to get your luggage when we stop." The voice finished.

The bus they were in stopped first. Everyone got up besides Amu and Ayame. "Aren't you gonna get off the bus miss?" The driver said.

"Psh, she's not stupid enough to get trampled." Amu said to him.

"How is she gonna get trampled?" The driver said back. Just than a mob ran on the sidewalk.

When it passed by the driver was gonna tell her to go but another mob came.

"Okay now it's safe" Ayame said while getting off. "See how else would they know that if they weren't evil!" Kukai said. "Our charas how else?" Amu said.

"Oh I forgot you were still here Amae…sorry." Kukai said. "None taken." Amu said while following Ikuto off.

When they got their luggage they were told to go to the hotel with the rooms they were assigned to when they reached the lobby desk. Amu and Ayame got room E3. When they got to the room there were 3 beds.

"Uh are we gonna be alone?" Ayame asked her. She didn't talk which meant I don't know.

"We'll wait before unpacking Ayame." Amu told her. 3 more minutes came by and a girl came in oblivious to Amu and Ayame. "Hello Amu-chan, Ayame-chan." The girl said.

* * *

Akiko: Who is the girl! Its pretty obvious, if it isn't your loss! Oh and I am currently doing a science report, state report, and a art project 50% of my grade for social studies which needs lables and stuff like that? Notice this is something you can put short to say I'm busy. What I said 2 sentences ago is not true.

Akiko2: R&R If you want to.


End file.
